Misunderstood Soulmates
by BriBri97
Summary: Dean, Sammy, and Cas are hunting a whore when some new information makes an enemy very angry. Destiel, rated T for violence and language. On Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Misunderstood Soulmates  
Characters: Sam, Dean, and Castiel  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I own the iPod this was written on, but I don't own SPN or anything like that.

"I don't know about you Sam, but this seems like another whore to me." Dean Winchester looked down at the dead body. Sure enough, there were all the signs. Dried up brain, and a very deep hole in the neck leading to it.

Sam looked at the body and bit his bottom lip. "Are you sure this was a good idea Dean? I mean, don't you remember what happened last time?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "And that won't happen again. This time, we have Cas with us. Right Cas?" He looked over to where the angel was a minute before. "Damn! Castiel! Where are you?"

There was a bit of thundering above, and Castiel showed up eating a hamburger. "Sorry Dean" He said in between bites, "I needed something to do while you and Sam distorted the body."

"Damn it Cas! You can't just leave us without warning to get a hamburger! Anyways, angels don't even need to eat." Dean looked at Castiel angrily while replacing the head of the body haphazardly.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas said in his ever monotone voice. Dean just shook his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Cas. Why do you even stick around anymore? Not like you are any help. Ever since the unspeakable thing, you have just been a baby in a trenchcoat." Dean stood eye to eye with Cas as he said it. And he didn't look happy.

"Dean, give him another chance. The unspeakable thing wasn't his fault." Sam said as he got up to stand next to the angel. "We need him Dean. Plus, without him, neither of us would be here today."

"So? He pulled me out of Hell. Big Deal. I'm sure lots of angels could."

"Yes, they could. But they wouldn't. I'm the only one that would."

"Why? Why are you the only one that would pull my sorry ass out of Hell Castiel? Is it because you are so dumb you can't even spell your own name?" Dean looked so mad his face was redder than Santa's suit.

Cas looked upset. "No. It is because you and I are soulmates Dean. I had to grab you, or I would have perished as well."

Dean stared at Cas like a crazy person. Then he started laughing. "Great joke Cas! Did you actually come up with that one on your own?" He slapped Castiel on the back, laughing. Sam on the other hand, wasn't laughing. Instead, he was looking around awkwardly.

"Dean? I don't think he's kidding bro." Sam said as Cas shook his head.

"No. I am completely serious Dean." Cas said as he finished off his hamburger. Dean took a step back from the angel.

"That's impossible. I mean, I'm not gay Cas. Even ask Sam, he can tell you how many women I've been with in the last week!" Dean exclaimed, and Sam mouthed "32." at Castiel. Cas just shook his head.

"Believe it or not, I am still your soulmate. And for your information, as I believe the term goes, my name is spel l, and I can indeed spell it. If you really don't want me here, just say the word Dean, and I am gone."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck then looked around. "Well, first things first. We don't NEED you here for us to hunt, we did it for years without you. And second, unless you decide to actually do something useful, we don't WANT you here. So, maybe you should leave Castiel. It's not like you were doing anything anyways, you left to get a HAMBURGER for heavens sake. So to. Just go Cas. And take your stupid McDonald's wrapper with you." He was waving his hand in a gesture to shoo Cas away. And with a shrug, Castiel was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL DEAN?" Sam shook Dean by the shoulders. "YOU JUST SENT AWAY OUR ONLY HELP!"

Dean threw Sam's hands off his shoulders. "It's not like he was any help to us Sam. All he did was sit around rambling about demons and angels, and eat hamburgers. What kind of help is that?"

"He also saved us both. Multiple times. And his knowledge has come in handy a lot as well. As for the hamburgers... Well, thats his way of telling himself he is doing the best he can. Like you, and your women. And if he is telling the truth about the soulmate thing... Well, I don't know what to say about that. But think about it Dean. Cas has helped us more times than you think. The least you can do is let him go and get a hamburger when he isn't even doing anything once in a while." Sam looked down then back up at Dean. " Anyways, even you have mentioned he is like a brother to us."

"Yeah. When he isn't being a pain in my ass." Dean muttered as he picked up the keys to the impala and slapped Sam on the back as he left the room. Sam just rolled his eyes and followed.

When they got to the car, Dean grabbed out a couple of beers and tossed one to his brother. "See Sammy? Life was so much better without that stupid angel." Dean said with a sip of his beer.

"Dean, you can't really shun Cas. Soulmate or not, he's our friend. Plus, we do need him. What If this whore makes me crazy like the last time?"

"And you expect him to suck the crazy out again? He isn't a tool for sucking crazy." Dean stared at Sam. Sam just laughed.

"See? You do care about him." Sam said, smiling as if that proved his point.

"No, I just think that you should treat him like a person...Shit Sammy, your right." Dean threw his beer can into the trunk and got into the car. Sam followed suit.

It's gonna be a long day, Dean thought.

~~Authors Note~~  
Well, that's chapter 1 of my first SPN fanfic. Review please? Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
Fanfic: Misunderstood Soulmates  
characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel

On their way to the hotel, Sam was thinking about what had just happened. True, it explained a lot of why things happened before, but it still made no sense. Was it even possible for Soulmates to exist? And how could a guy angel be Soulmates with a mortal? A male mortal at that point. Sam shook his head, it was too much to deal with at once. After all, Dean was definitely not gay, he was with too many women for that to be possible. Heck, he was even sure that Dean had some illegitimate children all over the US. But something was still nagging at him. Was it the way Dean was so clingy to Cas? Or overprotective? Sam didn't know. All she knew was that there was something he didn't know. But Sammy did know that he was going to figure out what it was.

Dean wasn't thinking about much as he was driving back to the hotel. But he was thinking about what happened. The day had started out so nice, or, as nice as it gets when you are a hunter. Dean and Sammy woke up early to get a head start on their new "Case" with the now identified whore. Well, they didn't know who it was, but they knew there was one. But anyways, after they met up with Cas (who popped in as they pulled into the parking lot of the house where the dead body was), they slammed the door down because it was locked and nobody would answer. But, since the only person in the house was dead, Dean decided that he wouldn't give his "Common Curtesy" speech. Then, he and Sam examined the body. Realizing that it was a whore, Sam got all freaked out. Dean was all calm, but then he realized that stupid angel Castiel had left. And, well he didn't want to think of the rest. He was confused though, at the fact that he wasn't gay, so his "soulmate" couldn't be a guy. He didn't even believe in soulmates! Dean closed his eyes for a brief second as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. He didn't know what it was, but something was telling him that something was wrong, very wrong.

When Cas left the house, he didn't mean to land up where he did. He rolled his eyes at the flames Incasing him and looked around the room.

"Castiel. How... Nice it is to see you again." A voice said as the speaker walked into the room.

"Lucifer." Cas said coldly. He looked coldly at Lucifer and opened his mouth to speak again, but the other man spoke first.

"I'd bet you're wondering why I called you here tonight, Cas. Is that what they are calling you now? Cas. It seems like a stupid nickname to me, when they can just call you Castiel. But, now that you are coming to help those stupid hum-"

"What do you want Lucifer?" Cas interrupted, he didn't want another speech about how all humans are stupid and ignorant. He just wanted to leave.

"Well, a rumor that going around is that you and that short Winchester boy are, what the high angels call, soulmates? And we can't have that, no we cannot." Cas gritted his teeth at Lucifer's words.

"Dean is not my soulmate." he said quietly.

"Ahh Castiel, you were always a bad liar. Now, I need you to tell me where those Winchester boys are or all three of you will die. Because, only the two of them need to die. You can live, because I have a need for you." Lucifer wagged a finger at Cas like he was a naughty dog. Cas just sneered back.

"I would rather burn in Hell before joining you. And as for Sam and Dean, they will kill you before you get a chance to even touch them."

"There you go again with the prophecies Cas. Well, you aren't a fortune teller, and I will kill your precious pets, mark my words Castiel. I WILL KILL THEM!" He threw a cup at the circle of fire in his rage and broke the circle. Cas poofed out of there before Lucifer could see his mistake.

"He's behind me again, isn't he?" Sam said with boredom.

"Hello." Cas said, taking in the view of the hotel.

"See Sammy? Every time I call him like that, he comes!" Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. "Nice of you to drop in Cas. What kept you waiting now? Long line at the nearest In n Out Burger?" He laughed, obviously in a better mood than before.

"No. It was Lucifer." Cas said with an edge to his tone. "He wants to kill you, and pretty badly"

"That's not new." Sam said, and when he got concerned looks, "I mean, some demon or something always wants us dead, right?"

"Yes, but this time it is different. Lucifer wants both of you dead. He doesn't care about making anyone mad, or about anything. He just want you two dead." Cas said evenly, ignoring the looks he was getting from Sam and Dean, who both looked skeptical.

"Cas, there is something you are not telling us." Dean said after a period of silence.

"There is something in Heaven called the angel/human principal. Where if it happens, the human must die." Cas took a sharp breath suddenly and poofed out.

"DAMN IT CASTIEL!" Dean shouted. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Dean, it's no use. I don't think he's coming back tonight."

Dean looked over at his brother, who was sitting on one of the beds. "What?"

"Well, did you notice how he took a weird breath before he poofed? Someone had to have been trailing him."

"Well, what he said made no sense anyways." Dean sighed and fell onto the other bed. "I guess we should get back to tracking down that whore?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, we need to see if there have been any more deaths."

"Tomorrow."

~~Authors Note~~  
And chapter 2 is done! Chapter 3 up soon! :) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
Characters: Sam, Dean, Aunt Gertrude, Cas, Lucifer  
Disclaimer: Don't own SPN, if I did, nobody would die and Destiel would be real. :P

"….The Human must die." Cas said, then he felt a presence. Lucifer was trying to follow him. Cas took a deep breath and poofed out.

"You should have known that I would follow you Castiel." Lucifer said, coming out of the shadows in the alley that Cas poofed to.

"But I stopped you from getting to Sam and Dean." Cas said as Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"For now, my little fallen friend. For now. But I will get the Winchesters. I will get them, and destroy them."

"You'd have to kill me first."

"Fine." Lucifer said as Castiel was surrounded by flames, and they were closing in on him quickly.

Cas knew he couldn't do much, but he had to try to send out a message to Dean.

Dean and Sam were eating dinner at some small town restaurant a few miles away from the city where the whore had been attacking. The food wasn't that good, but it filled them up.

"For the last time Sammy, nobody was following Cas. He was being the usual ass he always is and didn't want to help. It's as simple as that."

"Dean, you don't understand. I felt something there too. I think Lucifer was following Cas." Sam looked at his BLT burger and picked at a piece of bacon sticking out of the side.

"And I'm married to Santa. Come on Sammy, you are just imagining things." Dean rolled his eyes and looked outside. He wanted to believe that everything was alright, and that Cas and Sam were wrong, but a part of him said that they were right.

Sam gasped. "Dean, bro, look on tv." Dean turned his head to see a news report.

"Here by our news studio, a lawn ornament studio has caught on fire, burning all of the angel lawn ornaments. Amazingly, all but one are in perfect condition. The one that got damaged now has black wings, a trench coat, a blue tie, and a melted face. Was this the work of terrorists? Or was it a punk teen playing a prank? More coming up as we get the information."

"Sammy? Did you just see..."

"Cas. I told you something was wrong Dean. He's trying to tell us something."

"Like what? Lucifer has him and is burning him to death?" Dean said it sarcastically, but as he said it, he knew it was true. "SHIT. Lucifer has Cas, and he's burning him alive!"

Sam widened his eyes and put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "And you are next." He said in a strangled voice before he passed out.

A week had gone by. Sam was in a coma, and there was no sign of Cas. The only thing keeping Dean going was the fact that he had to be there for Sammy. He didn't know what caused Sam to act the way he did. Was he possessed? Was it the whore? Or was it maybe the weight of the hunting life finally making them break? Dean didn't even know if his whole life was real anymore. Did monsters and demons even exist? Was Castiel real, or his imagination? All he knew for certain was that Sammy needed him. So everyday Dean would be at the hospital during all visiting hours just to talk to Sam. He didn't know if his brother could hear him, but it kept him together knowing that somewhere, Sammy could be listening.

"Um, hey Sammy. It's been a week since you were awake. Still no sign of Cas. But he has to be around. And when I find him, maybe you will wake up. Or maybe our lives are a lie, and you don't even exist. Maybe I am talking to an empty bed. DAMN IT SAMUEL WINCHESTER! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Dean slammed his fist on the bedside table, for the seventh time that week.

"Mr. Winchester?" Sammy's nurse asked as she came in, "I think it'd be better if you left. We can't have screaming and hitting in the hospital. I promise we will call you the minute Sam wakes up. For now, why don't you just go out and cool down a bit." Dean nodded and stood up, he knew there was nothing he could do.

Sammy wasn't there to see Dean, but he wasn't wandering around in an out of body either. Instead, he was stuck in memories. Everyday, a different one. Today, he was somewhere that resembled Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. He assumed that this was his 6th birthday party. He was living with his Auntie Gertrude while Dean and his father were hunting. He only got to see them once a year, and he didn't think it was fair. How come Dean got to spend so much time with dad? Anyways, he had learned that he somehow was in the past and could talk to people. So, he went up to a lady and flipped her off just to see if this was the same as the days before. Sure enough, the lady slapped him... Hard.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT HORRIBLE GESTURE AT ME?!"

"Auntie Gertrude? You recognize me?" Sam was wonder struck, nobody had ever recognized him.

"Honey, I would always recognize that mop of hair. Don't you ever cut it? You are starting to look like a girl. And those clothes! You would think you were a nurse or something! A shameful job for men, almost as shameful as your father and your brother."

"My dad and brother are not shameful!"

The old lady stared at Sam, "They hunt non existent things Samuel, they are disgraceful."

Then, in the background, Sam saw a familiar person coming towards him.

AN: Ch 3 is done! Reviews please?


	4. NOTIFICATION

Hey, sorry I haven't updated yet! The next chapter is complicated to write. Well,rewrite. I had it finished, but then my iPod deleted it as I was about to update! So, I am working on a new chapter. But for now, I have a SPNSongfic up, and a few Glee fics. :) see you soon!

-BriBri97


End file.
